


Fate's curse

by LittleWolf95



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Carmilla, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Genderqueer Character, Other, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/LittleWolf95
Summary: This is not a love story, not really.This is a story about a hero, or rather about a demon who became a hero and about a girl who turned into a warrior. A story about a revolution and gods, about bloodshed and sacrifices. But can a demon be a hero? Do they even feel anything? More importantly, can eighteen-year-olds get their heads out of their own asses for long enough to become heroes?





	1. Chapter 1

This is not a love story, not really.

 

This is a story about a hero, or rather about a demon who became a hero and about a girl who turned into a warrior. A story about a revolution and gods, about bloodshed and sacrifices. But can a demon be a hero? Do they even feel anything? More importantly, can eighteen-year-olds get their heads out of their own asses for long enough to become heroes?

  


This isn't a love story although it tells the tale of two lovers and how they started out as enemies, then friends, then more. But do demons fall in love? Can a human love a monster? Can a monster not be evil?

 

This story I am about to tell you is about how a human became involved with monsters and while saving the town of Silas from becoming the catalyst to an apocalypse, fell in love with a monster. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's back up to the start. To the summer that Laura Hollis turned eighteen, the summer that everything went to hell and she fell in love with Carmilla Karnstein.

  
  
  
  


It was at the beginning of summer, right after high school graduation and during the time when most former students were trying to figure out just what the hell they were going to do with the rest of their lives. This was the case of Laura Hollis, who found herself sitting outside of a small cafe with her childhood friend Susan Lafontaine, or as they would have rather been called Laf

 

“Okay, so we all know we aren't going to be separated now, but is everything okay with you and Perry? I mean she usually meets us here.” Laura asked, earning a sigh from Laf who turned their attention toward the sky.

 

“I don't think that she wants to talk to me anymore.” They answered, their expression pinching slightly although they quickly schooled their features.

 

“Why? Because of who you are?”

 

Laura couldn't help but ask, slightly caught off guard by the answer. Especially since Perry had basically accepted her straight away when she had started dating a girl named Danny earlier that year.

 

“Yeah, she just can't accept the fact that I am Lafontaine, not Susan! Why can't she just understand that I am happier as I am now than I ever was as a girl? I mean nothing much has really changed about me, except my pronouns.”

 

Laura sighed as she listened to her friend's voice break at that, knowing how hard that this whole thing was on them.

 

“She'll come around. I mean, we've all been friends since the second grade. It would be stupid to throw away a friendship just because you told her you weren't a girl!”

  


Laura knew that not everyone in the small town of Salis would understand about Laf's position or even what the words transgender and genderqueer ment. But Perry was the last person that she had expected this kind of behavior from.

 

“I hope you're right, I already lost a lot just by coming out. I don't want to lose one of my best friends too.” Laf responded before deciding to change the subject “Oh, by the way, did you notice the for sale sign on Betty's old house was taken down.”

  


Laura hadn't noticed, and it showed on her face.

 

“After Betty went crazy and started seeing strange figures in that house? I still say that it's haunted or something. Whoever bought it better sleep with their eyes glued open.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Laura was on her way home, enjoying the walk in the cooler breeze of twilight when she saw a leather-clad figure carrying boxes off of the u-haul that was parked in front of the brick house that had once belonged to Betty. The way the dark-haired woman dressed screamed danger, although Laura couldn't deny that she was beautiful. 

 

“Oh, you must be the new neighbor. I'm Laura Hollis, I just live across the road from here.” 

 

Dark eyes landed on her and Laura could see a flash of general interest cross over the woman's face, if only just for a second. 

 

“I'm Carmilla.” 

 

The dark-eyed woman, now known as Carmilla turned her attention back toward the U-haul, otherwise ignoring the sandy-haired woman who was still standing there. 

 

“You know, people think that this place is haunted. Betty, the girl who lived here before started seeing shadowy figures and all this other stuff.” Laura said although she wanted to kick herself as soon as the words had left her mouth, after all, what kind of conversation starter was that.

  
  


“Is that so? Well, I will keep that in mind even though I've dealt with  _ people _ worse than that.” 

 

It didn't go unnoticed by Laura how that as she said people, her voice laced with venom as if she was imagining one particular person in that comment.

 

“Yeah, well I figured I should tell you before something happened to you like it did Betty. I mean she went missing for three days and when they found her she had locked herself inside a closet.”

 

Carmilla didn't bother to look at her, although if she had Laura would have been surprised by the smirk across her face.

 

“Trust me, sweetheart, hardly anything frightens me.”

 

Carmilla wasn't sure why she was entertaining this girl, this Laura. Who could quite possibly become a target since there was only one reason for her to come back to Silas and that was because of the mission, the mission that she had wanted so desperately to rid herself of after meeting Elle.

 

But look where that had gotten her?

 

Elle had left, went off toward her own demise besides hearing her out and Carmilla, she herself had been left heartbroken. Heartbroken and sealed away for years, sealed in a coffin of blood until the second world war had torn up the earth above her. 

 

She said nothing else until the girl had left and only then did she let out a sigh.  _ There is nothing I can do, it's not like I can go against my mother. _ She thought, closing her eyes to try to will away the dark thoughts that filled her mind.

 

_ I need to go find something to kill...I can unpack later. _

  
  
  
  
  


“I have never seen someone so standoffish! I mean she acts like she had a giant pickle up her ass!” Laura complained that night over the phone to Perry, who she could practically hear rolling her eyes at that.

 

“She could just be shy, she did just move in.” Perry answered before adding “have you talked to Su….Lafontaine? I called...them...and I didn't get any answer.” 

 

“Yeah, they're afraid you now suddenly hate them or something. You have been kinda weird since they came out.” Laura responded, glancing out the window toward the house across the street, taking note that there were no lights on.

 

_ That's odd...isn't it? _

 

“I don't hate them! I mean I keep screwing up on their pronouns and name but it's because I've known her as Susan our whole life! I mean….gah, you see why I can't hold a conversation with them?” 

  
  


Laura had to keep from laughing at the irritation in Perry's voice. 

 

“Just call Laf and explain it to them. They think you don't accept them for who they are.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Maman is going to enclose you away again if you keep interfering! Don't you wish to be stronger? To be like a god?” 

 

Carmilla closed her eyes as she lay back onto the bed, contemplating rather or not to tell Matska the truth about exactly how she felt about this whole sacrifice nonsense. 

 

“We already can live forever, what more is there to want? Mattie, you literally care more about travel than about Mother's foolishness. Yet here you are, lecturing me on what I must do.” Carmilla said smoothly before sighing.

 

“You never could get young girls to come to you so you never had to get your hands dirty like I have mine.” 

  
  


The dark-skinned woman who sat in one corner of the candle lit living room sighed and regarded the pale brunette “when are you going to learn, Cher that you are wasting your time worrying about them? Do you not realize that any bonds you form with them will end in only death?” 

  
  


Carmilla knew that Matska had a point, that she was also older and far wiser, however, Carmilla also knew that it was because of that mindset that Elle had been lead off, that it was her dear  _ sister's  _ fault that her heart had been broken. That Elle had died.

 

“You were the one who told  _ her  _ about Elle and I. You also told Elle what I was, you ruined what little chance I had at happiness and now you think that you can come here, into my house and spout this bullshit about power? I am powerful enough, I don't need Mother’s  _ g _ ift.” 

Carmilla stated, feeling the hiss building in her throat, although to her surprise Mattie just sighed.

 

“You are a fool Carmilla, however, I will not stand between you and your ideas. Just know that if this blows up I will not help you.” 

 

“Good, I wouldn't ask you for it anyway! You betrayed me once!” 

 

Carmilla could feel her fangs growing in her rage and she fought to control herself before any other abilities came into play.

 

“You can't save everyone Carmilla.”

 

Carmilla was done with this conversation, she was not dealing with this.

 

_ I wish that I could. I mean we have to feed but at the same time, any blood would work. Why take more than you need? Why kill innocents?  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Laura awoke with a start, her brain playing an image from her dreams over and over again. A woman in white with brownish blonde hair and hazel eyes stood in a dark void, watching Laura with a curious expression. 

 

Just who was that woman? Why was she dreaming of her? Laura couldn't help but wonder, especially since the apparition had seemed close to her own age. As she got up from her bed, she suddenly froze in fear for there pacing back and forth across the room was a solid black figure, long and lanky with eyes that seemed to glow eerily in the moonlight. 

 

Laura wanted to scream, but no words could come. 

 

She felt the creature spring onto the bed, eyes never leaving her however besides attacking as she feared, Laura felt it's breath against her face before she lost consciousness once again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
